Give Life
by Lilionette
Summary: She destroyed his life. And now Vincent(Purple guy) will destroy hers. The puppet has a whole history with him, and she only tells Jeremy this. Fem!Marionette and Jeremy Fitzgerald, have a confusing relationship that will be hard to keep. In the life before, and even in the life after. Rated T for violence and slight romance.
1. Chapter 1

Give Life…

Chapter One: Where it all began

My name is Lili, I am twenty years old and grew up to live a normal life. I went to collage, I found a job as a vet, and had many friends and even a boy friend. Until one day, I met a man named Vincent… He was a lovely man, and I was a bit unsure to choose between him, or my boy friend Jeremy Fitzjerald…Vincent had a puprple shirt, and even had purple dye in his hair. His eyes were glowing blue, but to me his eyes seemed purple as well sometimes. It was late at night, and Vincent took me out for dinner, and we talked and had a great time. He then wanted to show me where he worked. It was a place similar to Chucky Chease, a pizza-party place for little children to come and celebrate birthday parties. It was obviously closed at this time, but then Vincent took out a small key from his pocket, and told me he was the maneger of this place, and he had controll over every thing that happened inside the building like parties and moving the stage-light, because it was his…and he can do any thing he wants once he is inside.

I should have listened carfully..

This is where every thing changed..

I thought he was drunk, but then every thing went black. He had a small nife upagainst my throat, and covered my eyes with his other hand. After that, I can't remember much, but in the morning, I was alive, placed in my appartment, on my bed. I thought it was all a dream, but it wasn't. When I looked in the mirror, I had a small cut on my neck, and then I saw my keys were not in my pocket, but placed on the coffe table. Vincent must have taken me back here, and used my keys to get inside my appartment. I quickly examined the room to see if any thing was stolen but nothing was. All I noticed that Vincent's contact number was deleted on my phone, and from that day, I have never seen him.

My normal life began again, and Jeremy was having a lot of trouble keeping his job, and It became really hard for me to help him. But I still did, because there was something about Jeremy that Vincent did not have… Vincent may have had the good looks, but Jeremy was just a little sweet heart. Every thing was normal, and I continued my job. I was feeling a little bad from time to time, so I did go to the doctors but other then that, my life was good again.

Until a few days later..

I picked up the phone, and all I heard was "All your simptoms match side effects to pregnancy. Congradulations, the blood tests prove that you are pregnant!"

For me, that was the end. I will never be able to forget Vincent, and Jeremy will find out… But if it was rape will he forgive me? I do not know, but I know one thing. I can not be a mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Give Life

Chapter two: My son

I was haunted about what Jeremy would think of me if he found out...I was scared, alone, and pregnant with Vincent's child. Before I knew it, we both decided to break up for a short time because Jeremy was too busy trying to keep his job, and I was scared of what he would think of me and my child. Since that day I never contacted him, I told him maybe we can get back together after a few weeks, but we never did…

I was diagnosed with serious depression, and I was hospitalized for at least a week. Months passed, and I had to take a lot of time off work. Some days I would be waken up by nausea and vomiting, and other days I would not eat until the next day. I had to pass Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria to get to work and to come back home. Every time I would pass that place…My heart thumped loudly, my hands would get sweaty and I would sometimes feel dizzy. The therapist told me that it was my trigger to a panic attack. Vincent. It wasn't the Place that scared me, I knew it was just the fact that Vincent could be behind those doors, that would scare me.

One morning, I woke up with a painful feeling in my stomach. Labor. I cried and wept, mostly because I still couldn't decide to keep the child or not. I was able to call the ambulance in time, and they swept me up and took me to the ambulance, and strait to the hospital.

I was in pain…Giving birth to a child who might grow up with no family, or a messed up history. No husband or boy friend was by my side to hold my hand…Only nurses with their hidden identity because they had masks on., and all wore the same hospital uniform.

I then passed out, every thing went black once again. Was it because I was animec and used to much strength? Or was it a panic attack? I did not know.. But I woke up in a quiet room, and a few moments later a doctor approached me with a little baby wrapped in blankets. My stomach had shrunk, so I knew it was deffinatly mine. The doctors told me that they had to do an emergency C-Session to me, so that the baby would be born safely. He handed the baby to me and I held it in my arms. "It's a boy." I heard one of the nurses tell me.

I had tears in my eyes as I shook my head. I didn't know what to do…Until the small little baby held my finger with his small hand. I opened my eyes, and all I saw was an innocent child who needed a family. I didn't want him to grow up the same way I did…I wanted to give him the biggest gift ever, a mother. I agreeded to keep him, and named him Ryan.

Life was finally getting better for me. Ryan helped me get out of my depressed life, and kept me busy, and happy. I still struggled to balance work, and keeping Ryan by my side. It was too dangerous for him to be around a vet clinic with me…since I was a vet. I changed my job to working at a nursery, where I didn't only take care of Ryan but also other children. I became friends with some of the parents and Ryan became friends with some of the other infants.

Every thing was going so well, and Ryan was growing up so fast…Until one day I got a call from the police department.

Vincent was in jail for having a gun with out a insurance. The police asked me if he was the man who had raped me. I said yes, and he was charged even more. They asked me to go for a DNA test to see if Ryan was actually his child. I didn't want to go, but I had to get this over with so that Vincent will stay in jail…far away from my son. I did not plan on having any furture with him.

The results were positive, Ryan was Vincent's son and Vincent was charged as planned. I got another call from the police saying that the prisinor wanted to speak with me. I agreed, but this would be the last time I every see him again…I had questions to ask him, and I wanted to see if he felt even a little bit guilty for what he had done.

It all began when I sat in a chair, my son was in care of my friend at the nursery so he wasn't with me. For some reason I never wanted him to meet his father.

I was facing a desk, with a glass barrier and Vincent was on the other side. He hadn't changed at all from that night. He stared at me for a while and I stared back uneasily.

The whole conversation was recorded by the police in the other room.

"Is it true that you have my son?" He asked in a low voice.

"Yes." I replied.

"If he is my son, I can do what ever I want with him right?" He said with a grin on his face.

"He is my son too, and I will keep him out of your reach!" I shouted slightly with a shaken voice.

"You destroyed my life… My wife found out about you and your son when se saw your contact information on my phone. She found out we had a relation ship, and then she found out about..your son. Or should I say our son? She left me, she left me alone in a rusty old house and left with all the money, and then she reported me to the police because I threatened to kill her with a gun if she left.."

I was crossed more then sad. I could not belive what this man had done. "You made the decision to rape. You made the dession to kill her. Nothing is my fault!"

"Who brought the wine at the restaurant? YOU DID! You made me drunk, and I had no control over myself!" Vincent shouted.

"You said you couldn't pay, and asked me to pay!"

"Maybe if you weren't so damn pretty I wouldn't have ever liked you! I wish you were never born!"

I felt guilt, even though I shouldn't have…

"I will destroy your life if it is the last thing I do! I will take every thing you love away from you, just like you did to me. My wife, my money, and my freedom! In your case, your son for starters, and maybe the other children you take care of at the nursery!" Vincent banged on the glass and the police had to come in the other side and hold him down. He was uncontrollable. The police cuffed him and took him back to his cell.

"Thank you for your participation and help. We will try our best to keep under control." The police officer helped me off the chair and I left.

I was scared again. I felt alone again… But I still have Ryan..I will do my best to keep him safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Give life..

Chapter 3: I'm coming home

Four years have passed since Ryan was born, I am now 24 years old, and Ryan, of course is four years old. I have not heard of Vincent since the day I talked to him, and I refused to even know when he will be, or has been let out of prison. I know I will just be scared, and weak, and I do not want my son to see that side of me.

One day Ryan came back from school with a birthday party invitation. His friend James, was going to have a party for his fith birthday at Freddy Fazbear Pizzaria. Out of all the places there could be a party, why did it have to be there? I told him we can not go, but Ryan was very excited about going to that place since all the kids had so much fun, and yet he had never been there.

"Mom I really really want to go! James is my best friend…And I really want to go to see the Golden Freddy!" Ryan begged, and begged and wouldn't stop. "I even have a yellow teddy bear that looks like Golden Freddy…and my teddy bear wants to go too..!" I didn't like seeing him sad…He has been through so much. At age two he was diagnosted with Cancer.. The cause was because the father, was using so many drugs at that time. It wasn't a life threatening Cancer, but I am still very worried since Ryan was too scared to take the treatment.

I couldn't say no…And only once, once and it will be over. "Ok, we can go, but we are only going once ok?"

"Yay!" Ryan hugged me, his little arms wrapped around my legs. I smiled and picked him up.

It didn't take long for the day to come, the day of the birthday party.

I parked my car, and Ryan excitedly jumped out of his car seat and out of the car. I was terrified…I never wanted to set foot in this place every again. I was scared that I would see Vincent again…His purple shirt, purple hair and eyes…it was haunting me. "Ryan, I have to make a quick phone call so wait just a minute ok?" I told him, and he nodded. I went to a phone box close by, and called the police station to make sure that Vincent was still in prison.

It took a long time for the police to find his ID and cell number, and Ryan was getting very bored. "Mom I want to go now!" "Just wait a little more ok?" I would keep telling him.

The police found his ID and cell number, and conformed to me… "Vincent has been let out of prison a week ago." I was shocked, and terrified. I hung up, and knew what I had to do. Go home, and stay away from this place. I quickly looked down to hold Ryans hand…But he was not there. Only his little yellow teddy was there.

I looked every where.

Out side the building.

Inside the building.

He wasn't there… Then I heard the parents talking about how Freddy Fazbear took the children to a different room to play a birthday special game. My heart was pounding, I was sweating and crying, my make up was ruined because of my tears. "Ryan! Ryan!" I shouted and ran down the halls and looked in every room.

Then I heard multipul screams of children. I went to the door were the screams came from, but it was locked.

I banged and banged as hard as I could. But I couldn't get in. I saw a little crack in the door, and I put my eye up to it to peek in.

Blood.

Four children, laying on the ground, with their party hats, covered in blood. In the middle…Vincent. Vincent and Ryan. All I saw was a flash of silver slash in to Ryan's little body multiplue times. Blood spilling every where, and covered Ryans blonde hair with red. I gasphed and covered my mouth with my hand. Vincent stopped stabbing him and let go of Ryan. Ryan dropped on the floor, his body stiff and eyes frozn. Lifeless. Vincent smiled, blood covering his hands. I heard him say "Your happy ending." Vincent climbed out the window and I just sat in frount of the door in shock.

Ryan…Ryan…I don't want to leave you…My precious little son…I will always be there for you…Even if it costs my life. I'm sick and tired of being scared, and frightened. This life of mine needs to end.

I turned to my left and saw a little dark room…There was a big present-like music box, and inside it was an unfinished animatronic. I read the label on the unfinished animatronic. "Marionette the Puppet. Gift Giver" I looked closely at the parts….these animatronic parts could be strong enough to keep a person…at least half alive. It could replace human parts with robotic parts easily…I used to be a vet. It was now or never. If I die, I will rest in peace and be with my son, but if I live, I will be able to help Ryan live again.

"Good bye, life." I pulled down the fire alarm to make the parents leave the building. I then stepped in to the unfinished animatronic. The endoskeleton stinged, the metal cutting in to my body, and electrocuting me. The endoskeleton…what could I say? Replaced my bones? I do not know…But it thrashed in to me and my mouth started pouring blood, my eyes started to tear with blood. I put on the unfinished mask, that was currently just white and black. And then, I blacked out. I died.

I woke up. Hell or Heaven? No…Im still here. I looked around, I felt no pain, but my vision was weird… I heard wailing and whisphering from the other room. I stood up and noticed.

I was the puppet. My hands like claws, and...no time for thinking…Ryan…! I ran to the room and I was able to unlock the door with my sharp long claws.

I was in shock. I knew my vision was bad, and blurry, but what I saw was something different. The murdered children, where pale and see through. All of them where crying, standing over their dead bodies. I couldn't let them cry…I went up to the middle of the room.

"Children, What are you doing out here all alone?" My voice…It was robotic..

"I..I don't want to die yet…I miss my mom…!" A little girl started to cry, in her ghost-like form.

I looked at Ryan's dead body, and started to cry. Ryan was sitting down in front of his own dead self. He looked up and saw the puppet. I couldn't help but bend down and hug his little soul. "Don't worry, I will keep you safe…I will keep all of you safe..And I promise…I will Avenge you." I let him go and left the room. I came back nearly dragging all the animatronic suits.

I started off with Chica, a little girl with blonde pig tails. "You will be a beautiful girl who will make all the children smile. That would be nice, wouldn't it?" I gently placed the little girls dead body inside the Chica suit. The little girls ghost started glitching, and went in to the Chica suit.

Momments passed, and Chica's eyes opened. "I..I am alive…"

I did the same to the other children. When I finished Ryan approached me. " ..Will I ever see my mom again..?" He started to cry, and I picked him up. "Don't worry, I will be your new mom." A braver mother, I said to myself. I am reborn, a different me. "Lets get you a perfect suit."

Freddy held Ryan's body, yes, Freddy was James. Ryan's ghost-like form sat on my shoulder. The other animatronics followed me, and we stopped at the basement where there was a old-rusty animatronic. Golden Freddy.

"..i..i can be Golden Freddy?" Ryan touched the edge of the Golden Freddy's hand. I smiled and handed him his yellow teddy plush that Bonnie was holding for her. Ryan took it and hugged it. "H..how did you get it…? I thought I left it with my mo-" Ryan's eyes widened, he looked up at me. "M…mom..?"

We both cried, and I nodded. "I will always be with you...and I will protect all of you.." After one last hug, Ryan was put in the Golden Freddy suit. It was old and rusty, it was hard to move, but at least he would be safer in the basement.


	4. Chapter 4

Give life

Chapter 4: Insanity

It has been two days after the whole thing happened. Jeremy Fitzgerald was fired again, and was on his way home with a frown. He arrived at his apartment, and picked up his mail and newspaper. He unlocked his door and stepped in his room, slamming the door behind him and sinking in to the sofa.

"Bills…Advertisment…Coupons…" Jeremy was looking through his mail and came across the newspaper and started reading it. The first thing he saw, made him gasp.

"Five Children and one adult missing! Incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria"

"September 25th 1987, five children were reported missing to the police station. There was no evidence on if the children are still alive. The children have not been found, and if they were killed, their bodies have not been recovered. Police and investigators have searched Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria from top to bottom but no sign of them. The parents are devastated, and frusturated, wondering if their child had been kidnapped, hurt, or killed. The missing children are listed below:

Charlie Gilmore, Age 5, Male

Claire Jordans, Age 6, Female

Ben Jackqualine, Age 5, Male

Nick Bush, Age 4, Male

Ryan Sayers, Age 4, Male

Also one adult was also missing, she was listed as Ryan Sayers's mother. There were also no signs of her, but the possibilities is that she had been kidnapped or killed as well.

Lili Sayers, Age 24, Female

If you find any of these people, please contact police department. Due to this event, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria will be closed for three days."

Jeremy quickly grabbed his phone and called Lili. She never picked up, but why was he doing this then? Some one answered the phone. "Hello?" It was a man's voice. Jeremy spoke with a shaken voice. "I..Isn't this Lili's Phone?" "Ah, yes it is. I am a police investigator and we have collected any evidence on the kidnapping. Do you know any thing of Lili?" Jeremy hesitated, and sighed. "No, I do not…She was only a close friend five years ago.." "Oh okay, do now worry, we are trying our best to find her and those children. We can arrange a call when we find them." The phone hung up. And Jeremy stuffed his face in a pillow and flopped on the couch. "She had a son…aged four? That means he must have been born four years ago which was exactly the day we broke up.." Jeremy started to cry, and sob. "And now they are both kidnapped?...This doesn't make any sense..Am I sad? Or angry that she had a son with some one else? I don't know…" Jeremy kept crying and hugging the news paper. Why did he still even care about her? She was very helpful to him but Jeremy was just starting to move on.. Just then, the clock made a loud noise that made him realize it was already midnight.

Meanwhile, at the Pizzeria…..

All the animatronics, including Marionette, where twitching heads and scratching walls, and banning on doors. "M…mom….My head…is weird…I…can't see…" Marionette hugged her son. "…I..its the endoskeletons… Its sinking in to our brains…" She then started to cry because of pain, but her tears where purple. "The purple man…Vincent, he killed us all…he did this to us…and that is why my tears are purple…my tears are because of him….he should DIE." Marionette's head twitched and her eyes glowed white, every one else started glitching like crazy and repeated the words.

"Die…kill…..purple man…." The children giggled, going insane. Marionette smiled crookedly and gently petted Golden Freddy's head. "Don't worry son, mommy will protect you, even if it means blood staining my claws.."

The endoskeletons planted inside them was starting to grow in to their brains, making them belive in the last thing that happened, and the last thing they wanted to do. Kill and Avenge.

The next day…

Jeremy woke up, he picked up his old camera and looked through the pictures he took of Lili and him. "To me…she was just a girl who was scared of every thing….But in reality, I was more scared of every thing…But I don't want to be." Jeremy put the picture of them in his pocket and looked down at the news paper again. The former Night Guard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria left, because he was scared of what happened. "Help Wanted!" It said. "…I am jobless at the moment. I go here, and prove my bravery, get paid and maybe I can help find out about the kidnapping. It might sound insane, but I'll do it. I won't run away this time."


	5. Chapter 5

Give life….

Chapter 5: Hopless

"Death conformed!" The first thing it said on the newspaper.

"Investigators found a hidden room in the Pizzeria, and in the room where puddles of blood. All DNA test results where a match. With all this blood loss the investigators have conformed that there is no way these children could have survived. This could be a possible murder, since it would take a serious injury for human to bleed this much, or it could have been a suicide. The same occored with the female adult. Her blood was found in a small room close to the secret room. The bodies have still not been found and the manager is unwilling to take a interview or meet the investigators in person, but they have talked to him over the phone. They have agreed to let Freddy Fazbear run normally once again, but this time with security camera's and new animatronics. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria will re-open today, and this time the manager has hired a day-time security guard and a night-time security guard, so children can have fun safley."

-Jeremy's POV-

And here I am…wearing my uniform, ready to work for the night. She was dead. She was gone. The best thing I could do was at least protect the place she lost her life. Besides, how bad could this place possibly be? All I had to do was check the camera's and make sure no robber gets in. Who would want to steal some thing from here? Its definatly worth it. Sitting down, and possibly sleeping, and get paid! I tried to focus on my job and forget about Lili.

I walked in my office where there was a chair and a desk. I sat on the chair and looked around. The corners of the room where packed with old T.V's. And there where two air vents on the left and right side of the wall. It had a little light switch above both of them. But why? In front of me was a desk, and beyond that was the hallway I just walked down. It was pretty dark with out my flash light, but I can turn it on to see down the hall. There was also a small tablet on the desk. I gently put the soda I was drinking down on the desk and started exploring the rooms, through the camera's. Just then, I heard a voice.

_Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path._

_Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you._

_Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out._

_Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow._

The voice message on the phone turned off. I looked down and saw the Freddy mask. "What did I get myself in to.." I picked it up and looked around nervously. I thought about the place before.

-Jeremy's flash back-

It all started when a small dinner called Fazbear's Family Dinner. Its really old, and to tell the truth, the animatronic there was kinda ugly. It was a good restaurant though. There was only one animatronic that would preform for the children while they waited for the food…Well actually it was a person, going in a suit. I was one of those children, well I was a teen but I went with my little brother. The kids loved that place, and there were so many parties held there, and it was getting crowded and they had enough money for improvments. But it all went downhill on the last performance. Something went wrong with the suit, and the guy inside it was able to get out of it…But he was badly injured, and the kids saw the whole thing. The manager wanted to quit the job and start a new restaurant, he thought it was too dangerous to make more of these suits, but the employee wanted to improve and make more. The manager disagreed.

After a while the manager died, and the employee had the permission to re-create Fazbear's Family Dinner. He also became the manager of this place.

-present-

It was four am, and I was winding up the music box. I was curious on what the animatronic inside it looked like.. I then heard a noise in the air vent. It was the toy bonnie. Its creepy that these guys arnt people in suits, but they are robots, and are programmed…And there was no way to communicate with them, I bet they don't even have emotions. I quickly put on the Freddy mask. The toy bonnie walked in front of me, staring at me with its adorable but freaky eyes.

I started to sweat, and my heart was beating so fast. Why wouldn't he leave?! I have to wind up the music box…

He left finally, and I went strait to the tablet and starting winding up the music box. The music box lid was wide open, and I heard the 'pop goes the weasl' song start to play. W..what does this mean..?

-Puppet's POV-

He didn't wind up my music box…Anger and hatred bubbled up inside of me as I awoke, and immeadiatly I began sprinting as fast as my long legs could carry me towards the office. I sensed a human in that office…I was so ready and determined to kill that purple man.

My rage and thirst for vengeance blinds me as I neared the office end of the hallway. Curses sounded from inside, and the night guard screamed as I lunged from the darkness with a shriek of my own, knocking his chair over backwards. I sat on his stomach, hands gripping his neck as tightly as I could as he struggled and squirmed beneath me. My claws started slicing in to his neck little by little, causing blood to drip on to my hands.

It wasn't the face of the night guard I was looking down at, but that of the purple man. My fingers tightened their grip around his throat. "P…Please.." the night guard rasped out, hands pulling at my wrists to try and get my hold to loosen.

I am not sure why or how it happened, but my sight shifted. Pinned beneath me was in face not the purple man, but a night guard. My hands went slack against his neck as the man wheezed out and coughed, taking deep breaths. I peered down at him, leaning my face so it hovered above the guard's as I looked in to his blue eyes. Looking down at his throat, I found the skin there already torn and starting to bruise considerably to a dark purple.

Gently I ran my finger tips over the marks my hands had left. I did not mean to hurt, and I did not mean to kill. Giving life is what I have done, and I did not wish to take it away. All of the pain that man in purple has caused me, what he has made me become…This is what he made all of the children become. I was the only adult. Maybe I was the only mature one to understand this? The despise growing for my killer as I took in the marks, I truly was sorry at almost killing the night guard, he had done nothing wrong. Nothing deserving of death. Despite giving then life, the others would not believe me if I told them this, they would not understand.

The night guard was still tense beneath me, not daring to move or breath. When I looked back up at his face, I could tell he was confused at my actions. A moment ago I had been trying to strangle him, and now I was carefully inspecting the damage I had caused. I let out a soft robotic sigh, deciding I had best get back to my box. Quickly I got off of him and started walking back down the dark hallway.

Just then the night guard sat up rubbing his neck, he spoke in a rusty voice, half coughing and trying to breath. "..y..you regret that don't you?" I turned back and and replied. "Yes, I do.." But it seemed like all he heard me say were a bunch of robotic static noises. I can only talk to the other children/animatronics…So I simply nodded.

(If you haven't noticed yet, the Puppet doesn't remember its past. All she knows is that she must kill the purple guy. That's all she had been programmed to know when she was made.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Its me

The night guard looked at me curiously, but I was too afraid that my anger would take control of me again…and I might end up hurting him. I ran down the hall and went back in my music box.

The night guard survived the first night. I started to realize…the children were becoming insane as time went on. All they wanted to do was kill, all they thought about was revenge on the purple guy.

Their brains are much smaller and softer then a adults brain, the endoskeleton could have effected them a lot. Not only that, but I was alive when I was put in my endoskeleton, but the children were already dead. Could that explain why they weren't acting like me? On the first night, I realized that he was not the purple guy, and how crazy I was to just strangle an innocent guy. But the children…they have even programmed the new toy animatronics to go after the night guard, who in there eyes where the purple guy. They didn't gain conscious like me…I wanted to help, I wanted to make then snap out of their insanity and realize this night guard is not the purple guy.

I didn't want my son to be like this. So I took his endoskeleton out of the Golden Freddy suit and kept him in my box with me. I some times left my box to try and distract the other kids from getting to the office, but that's when my son would go to get his suit and hunt down the night guard.

It wasn't long till one of the kids had gone beyond insane. It was the end of the day that this happened. It was 6PM and the sun was setting, the night guard and the day-time guard had just switched places, and the night guard was preparing to close the place. Then a little girl with a purple bow in her hair tried to pet foxy on her way out of the pizzeria. Foxy on the other hand, saw the purple and freaked out…He bit a part of her head, and the night guard rushed to help get her head free from his jaws. The girl was killed, and the night guard was badly injured.

It was 11PM, it had been five hours of the inncedent, the night guard came back in the building with a cast on his arm. After what has happened he is still going to do his job? What kind of a person is he…I felt like I knew him…he reminded me of some one that I can't remember.

-Jeremy's POV-

I can't belive it, the manager of this place just called me and announced that the building was on lock down just now? Why was I still here… This place is probably going to close when the news gets out about the girls death..

I'm scared..

It was around 3AM when the puppet came up to me. It slowly approached me, moving its hand on my cast. "Don't worry, it wasn't that bad. You lucky you're a robot, and you can't feel pain." I said as the puppet stared at me and then found its way to my name tag. It seemed like it was trying to read it…"I'm Jeremy, Jeremy Fitsgerald. I know its my last night here, and now im introducing myself! Im kinda silly." I smiled and then my cell phone buzzed on the table. I got an email for my next job.

The puppet, on the other hand grabbed my phone and stared at the screen. It wasn't paying attention to the email alert, but it was looking at my wallpaper. I smiled and leaned closer to the puppet. "Do you think she is pretty? She was my girl friend…My one and only soul mate." I took the phone from it and scrolled through a few pictures I took with her. "This was on our last date…she got a colored tattoo on the back of her neck, and it was the shape of a Lily, it was meant to be a white Lily.." The puppet kept staring and looking at me in the most awkward way. Its eyes were glowing whiter and whiter.

Just then I saw that it was 6AM. "You better get back to your box.." I stood up and started collecting my stuff. The puppet then snatched my phone and ran down the hall. "Hey wait!" I tried running after it, but I was stopped bya man. He was wearing all purple, and had purple hair.

"I need to close this place now, get outta here." He walked away and I had no choice but to leave.

-Puppets POV-

What is this? This small box with beautiful pictures…giving me headaches. Jeremy…I feel like I know him. The box went black, and It said some thing like low-battery. I sighed, and looked at my reflection. I was a hideous puppet. I sighed and tilted my head to the left, and I saw the reflection of my neck. But I also saw the reflection of a flower….a Lily…

JEREMY….VINCENT….RYAN…

I remember… I jumped out of the box and went to the door but it was locked…I was locked in the room. I banged the doors, banged on the walls and finally faced the security camera and shouted

ITS ME

I even wrote it on the walls with my blood, since that was the only ink I could find.

ITS ME

JEREMY….ITS ME


End file.
